XM1014
The XM1014, M4, or Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, as it was previously known, is one of the shotguns featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The XM1014 is a very powerful semi-automatic shotgun available to both teams, it's very effective in close quarters combat and is commonly seen on Office and Nuke. They both have advantages and disadvantages, such as the fast rate of fire of the XM1014 versus the power of the M3. As the XM1014 is semi-automatic, it is capable to fire a shot after every trigger squeeze. In Counter-Strike, this translates into firing continuously if the trigger is held down. Because of this, the M1014 is sometimes considered an overpowered weapon, but because of its short range it is not on the same level as other guns. Due to its fairly high fire rate, it is much more popular than its pump-action counterpart, the M3. However, this speed comes with lower reliability and power. Still, it can be used to get massive amounts of damage on enemies in close quarters, particularly if the shots hit their heads. However, this weapon cannot be used to fire underwater. Properties The M4 is a moderate-weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer slight speed reduction. The M4 is one of the few guns unable to shoot underwater. Advantages: *High damage at close range *Higher rate of fire than the other shotguns *Perfect for ambushing and CQC assault purposes *Instant kill to the enemies that is unarmored if all pellets hits the target *Great to use in small to medium sized maps *This shotgun has less running speed reduction compated to the M3 Disadvantages: *Inflicts less damage than the M3 *High recoil *Low magazine and ammo capacity *Not reliable at medium and longer ranges *Cannot fire underwater *When the user is firing this shotgun while running, that player will be disorientated by the recoil. Gameplay Tactics *As for the M3, aiming for the head is usually the best tactic. **However, be aware of the high spread of the pellets so it may be more suitable to aim at the stomach or the chest of targets. *If at close or medium quarters, empty your entire magazine on the enemy. *If at long range, switch to any other weapon besides the M4. However, remember that shotgun pellets in Valve games have longer ranges than would be expected in other FPS games, so this weapon's range is much higher than would be expected. *Always reload after the fight, because this weapon can empty its magazine in seconds. *Be careful of how you aim this weapon. Due to the high recoil, you may miss your target and thus leaving you vulnerable to counter-attack. To be sure, aim low (perfectably at the chest) and you may score a headshot. *If you sneak behind someone and they don't see you, it takes one blast in the head to down them. Countertactics *Flash its users so they blindly spray and empty their ammunition. If you are lucky, it could cause the player to friendly fire or empty the magazine, necessitating reloading or switching weapons. *Use long range weapons against its users. *Avoid all close contacts with its users. *The M3 may be used to out-power its users, but this can be risky, go for the head or chestshot to increase your chance. *The Desert Eagle can be a good weapon against M4 users with headshot, this need some skill though. *Automatic Rifles are the best weapon available against its users at close range. *If you can, let them empty their magazine, it makes them easier to kill with a full auto weapon. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *The internal name of the M4 is weapon_xm1014. When Counter-Strike was originally in development, the XM1014 was an experimental semi-automatic shotgun being tested by the USMC. It has since been adopted by the USMC as the M1014. *This weapon is originally called the Benelli M4 Super 90. *The M1014 is the only shotgun that has appeared in every ''Counter-Strike'' game. *In Deleted Scenes, this weapon shares the ammo with M3, so ammo can run out much faster. *The firing and reloading sounds of the XM1014 are much different in Deleted Scenes in comparison to the other games. **In Deleted Scenes, if the XM1014 is used by enemies, the firing sound is very similar to the M3 in Counter-Strike. However, if used by friendly NPCs, it will use the same firing sound as the player's XM1014. When used by the Counter-Terrorists, the XM1014 has a unique firing sound exclusive to Deleted Scenes. *The M4s stock is extended in older games, in Source and Global Offensive, the M4s stock is folded. *In 1.6 and Condition Zero, players hold the XM1014 on the hip. However in Counter-Strike: Source, players will aim this shotgun like the other weapons. *In Source, the XM1014 user has to be more accurate than in the older games, the gun in this version has lower spread and require more accurate fire rather than spray and pray to kill your opponents, otherwise it will simply waste your ammunition, which is a nightmare when you are fighting in close quarters. *The M4 in Counter-Strike: Source does not share ammo with the M3, despite both shotguns using 12 gauge ammo. *This shotgun is not available for Terrorists in Assassination maps. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, the XM1014 was considerably more overpowered in comparison to later versions of CS as it could be reloaded at a faster rate. **In Global Offensive, the XM1014 has been nerfed to an extent: The speed attrition has increased alongside with the reload time. *Originally in Left 4 Dead, the Auto Shotgun used unmodified firing sounds from the XM1014, in Left 4 Dead 2, the XM1014 is renamed Tactical Shotgun and the weapon is slightly different from the Source version XM1014. Gallery :Main article: Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun/Gallery External links *M1014 at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:12 gauge user